fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sleepy Situation
Chris: So far on Total Drama Cartoon, Bendy frames Bloo for a graphitti tag. Massive mistake it appears to be. A skateboard competiton was our next challenge. Sonic barely drowns, and kicked off Kuki, also known as Numbuh Three, dumped Mandy, in the dumps. Hehehehehehehehehehe. That proves Mandy is a big backstabbing user. Panini is unaware of this unfortunately, cause she is a part of Mandy's alliance. Dexter wanted Dee Dee to take pictures of Numbuh Five's diary pages that featured him. Man I like blamming stuff on Numbuh Two. Who will…. Heather: (off-screen) !!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Gotta run. (runs off) (STILL AT NIGHT TIME, ONLY BENDY WAS STILL HERE WITH THE CONTESTANTS) Frankie: Look guys, Bendy is the nicest imaginary friend around. Leshawna: Oh girl, that's what he wants you to think. Starfire: She's right. Frankie: Come on, why does every one on this island hate Bendy?(phone rings) Hello? Eva: (through phone) Cause he's a back stabbing witch that's why. Frankie: Looks like I'll get her to guest star but not next challenge, but the challenge after the next challenge, with three other people. Cream: He's very bad, look what he did to Edurado's beany baggies. (all beany baggies are headless while Edurado cries in the background) Bendy: Okay, see ya. Heather: (pushes Bendy) Out of my way. Bendy:What's with your hair? (pulls Heather's wig off) Heather: My wig! You little spiky thing! Wait until I get my hands on you. (Blossom writes in a pink diary) Numbuh Five: You have a diary too? Blossom: Okay I do. So, a girl can have personal secrets too. Mandy: Panini, I need you. Panini: What do you wa… Let me guess, you want me to look into Blossom's diary and find her most deepest secrets. Sure. (AT BREAKFAST, BENDY ISN"T AROUND ANYMORE) Bloo: At least Bendy's gone. Dexter: Dee Dee, let me see the pictures. Dee Dee: Okay. Dexter: Whoa. I didn't know she had a crush on me. Numbuh Five: Hey, who looked in my diary? I make you write an apology letter later. (sees Dexter with pictuers) Oops. Sorry Dex, must've been you. Can't hurt a good friend. Panini: Mandy, I got Blossom's diary. Mandy: Panini, you were supposed to look in her diary, not take it. Now she is going to be on a rampage. Panini: I didn't know that. Blossom: Who took my diary? Somebody tell me now. CC: Izzy: I hope Guido guest stars soon. I mean, he is very funny andgets revenge whenever. (Izzy draws a picture of Guido) Chris: Okay campers, report to campsite ASAP, make sure you bring pillows. Oh, and the girl who pushed Bendy yesterday will guest star. (AT CAMPSITE AND ALL CAMPERS HAVE PILLOWS) Chris: WELCOME TO THE AWAKE-A-THON! Numbuh Two:(holds a card) Ugh, why did you give me a Camper-Arrived-Late-Because-Of-You slip? Chris: Cause I thought it was funny, and it is. Hehehehehehehe. Heather: Haha. Very funny. Leshawna: Star, ready for some pounding? Starfire: Yes, most definitely, who are doing it to, the bald one? Heather: Hello, I am wearing a wig. Dexter: That still means you're bald. Heather: Whatever. Chris: Member the one who pushed Bendy? Amy: Can we just get it over with, I need to go to bed. Chris: And that's your problem. Bloo: Who's the one who pushed Bendy, the bald girl? Heather: I'M NOT BALD! Dexter: Yes you are. Chris: Okay, you must stay awake in this challenge. If you fall asleep, you're out. We asked Heather to automatically spray sleeping gas on one of you each day. Amy: Come on. Bloo: That's no fair. I wanna spray sleeping gas on people. Chris: Too bad, the challenge starts now. (A FULL 24 HOURS AND EVERYONE IS STILL WIDE AWAKE) Chris: Heather, you're duty awaits. Heather: (sprays slepping gas on Billy, Billy falls asleep) Billy: (while asleep) Mom I want chocolate moose for dinner. Cream: Uh oh, that's not fair, is it? Amy: It's Chris's show, so he can technically do whatever he wants. Bloo: This is unfair, Chris, tell her to go away. Heather: (sprays sleeping gas on Bloo but doesn't work) Bloo: Ugh, what's that smell, beetle butt? Gwen: That was smart. Heather: Weid goth girl. Goo: Hi, I'm Goo, what's your's? Heather: You remind me of psycho hose beast? Izzy: There you are Goo! Heather: There's two psycho hose beasts? (Goo and Izzy punch each other to sleep and land on pillows safely) (5 DAYS PASS BY) (Only Cream and Buttercup are left) Buttercup: I can.. take this all day.. bring it on. Cream: Mandy.. stop punching.. me. What.. did I do to.. you? Chris: Wow, there delierious. Heather: I'll spray one of them. Chris: No, this is funny. Cream: Ugh Mandy, you leave me no choice. (takes stick and whacks it on Buttercup) Buttercup: Stop.. Mojo.. I can't take it. (falls asleep) Chris:We have a winner. (Cream falls asleep) Blossom: I still can't find my diary. Mandy: I don't know, one of our heads will be done for. Panini: I have an idea. CC: Panini: I don't Blossom mad forever. Blossom: It's useless. Panini: Hey Blossom, I found your diary near the fire pit. You must've droppped it breakfast. Blossom: Thanks, I owe you and Mandy one, if though she's a back sta.., nevermind. (AT BONFIRE) (Only Raven and Cyborg were left) Chris: Only Raven, the one failed to even compete and Cyborg, the guy who tried to get away if the challenge by going into sleep mode, are left. CC: Goo: I had to go for Cyborg. CC: Buttercup: Sorry, but you broke the rules. CC: Dee Dee: Don't get me started. Chris: The final cookie goes to…. Raven. Cyborg: Don't worry, if you need I'll be there. Blossom: Don't get me started. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction